HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 12
Welcome to the HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 12. This marks the end of Section 2, and it's going to end with a bang... Part 11 Recap *Treasure Chests Opened: 93/200 *Sleeping Bags: 9/20 *Mogs Scanned: 32/103 *DNA Acquired: 13/42 *Weapons Crafted: 1/19 *Rakshasa Belts Won: 2/3 *Circuits Conquered: 1/5 *Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 8/14 *Fish Caught: 25/40 *Cards Collected: 111/383 *Recommended Level: 51-52 Returning Home After Io leaves, all that’s left for you to do is to return home to Sunwich. You may notice, however, that you are unable to use a Teleport Snack if you have one. You’ll have to walk out the old-fashioned way. It’s a good idea to avoid battle if you can, simply because with only Eve and Klein, your overall party strength is relatively low. As you walk, you’ll notice Klein seem to be getting noticeably worse in terms of her health. Eventually, Klein’s state deteriorates to the point where she can go no further. After she collapses, Io says that Beck can possibly help. Eve is then forced to carry Klein herself. Hurry to Beck’s house, which is down in the bottom left corner of town. Beck explains that she has seen this type of weakness before, and wonders if it has something to do with the Kunekune sightings have happened recently. She recommends that Eve root around inside Klein’s core to try and work out whatever is causing the infection. And the best place to do it is back home. Use the sewers and return to Sunwich, then back to Eve’s room upstairs. Eve sets Klein down and prepares to intervene. But Klein asks her one thing: “Don’t hate me.” Klein’s Core Upon entering Klein’s Core, you’re treated to a series of flashbacks detailing Klein’s history before meeting Eve. In addition to a brief narration, there are section in which you control a ghostly Eve wandering around various scenes. As each scene finishes, simply move to the right side to exit and watch as the sad tale unfolds. Eventually you’ll come to a point where a glowing orb offers you a chance to save. It would be a good idea to do so. As you’ve moved through the dream, you may have spotted a suspicious white creature lurking in the corners... As Eve reaches the point in Klein’s memories where they first meeting, a strange entity emerges. She introduces herself as Yorshk Voso, and she has been the source of Klein’s distress, and the one behind the Red-Eyed Clusters you’ve been fighting. Yorshk laments having to do the dirty work herself, and attacks. Even though she’s alone, Eve must fight back! See the specific page for more info on this boss fight. Since it is possible to be stuck in a situation where you cannot level up or get stronger, to defeat this fight, if you lose, the story will still progress. HARD MODE TIP: If you wish to win this fight, you cannot afford to hold back! Yorsk and her minions can deal status effects like Fear and Stun, meaning every move you make must be your strongest one possible. Items, Heart Skills, Cores, Tea; use whatever you have or perish! After defeating Yorshk, Eve asserts her resolve as a Conjurer: She cannot be manipulated by someone like Yorshk. After that, Yorshk flees. Move to the right to track her down! After seeing one more memory, Eve manages to seize Yorshk and force her out once and for all. Yorshk is forced to leave, but not before promising that her quest to stamp out dissidents, and particularly Nyx the Reaper, is far from over. After she departs, Klein is restored to health. She apologies to Eve for the way she used to be, but Eve insists that it’s all in the past. They need to move forward. They agreed to track down Yorshk and Nyx in the morning, but not before Klein takes the time to explain her past to Eve in her own words. After the scene, you are given the Minotaur-C and Gyochu-L DNA. Additionally, if you defeated Yorshk, you’ll also get the Kunekune-Y DNA. If not, you will be able to get this DNA much later in the game. For now, the guide will assume that you did obtain it. DNA Acquired: 16/42. And when you awaken, you will have the chance to put them to use... Klein’s Core Recap *Learned the truth about Klein and Nyx *Defeated Yorshk *DNA Acquired: 16/42 *Recommended Level: 51-52 Red-Eyed Cluster Attack! Klein and Eve awaken to the sounds for roars. Rush downstairs and you’ll find the town swarming with Mogs. Yorshk has unleashed her counterattack for revenge against the Sunwich Conjurer! In order to fend them off, you have to defeat the Red-Eyed Cluster. There are other enemies in town, but only the Red-Eye Cluster needs to be defeated to send them all away. HARD MODE TIP: Remember you have only Eve and Klein for now! These battles are not to be trifled with while your team is reduced, so give them everything you’ve got! After saving Sunwich, you may have noticed you received text messages from all of your friends saying that they face a similar plight. There are a lot of people to help, and this guide will be handling them one by one. Yorshk’s plan won’t be allowed to succeed! Start by heading to Choi’s house using the shortcut. You’ll find the door locked, while nearby, Choi and her other Mog Fang try to reason with Zheng, who has been overcome by Yorshk’s power. You have no choice but to step in to help, and you’re not alone! Choi and Fang join you as temporary party members. Don’t hold back, as the only way to snap Zheng out of her stupor is to beat back Yorshk’s influence. After rescuing her, return to Sunwich and to head to the sewers. Almost every place you’ve visited is being besieged by clusters, so be systematic in your approach. Start by heading to Solburg to assist Rex and Troz. These enemies are full strength Clusters, so treat them the same way you would a typical Red-Eyed Cluster. Fortunately, Rex and Troz have been leveled up to 50 to match you, so they’re ready to help! HARD MODE TIP: Don’t forget that you still have access to June’s bed if you want a free heal after the battle. After assisting them, return to the sewers and move on to Aeros. (Apparently, the Gnomes of Chumburg are beneath Yorshk’s notice.) There you’ll find Blitz and Chip fighting for their lives. Give them a hand! Like Rex and Troz, Blitz has been leveled up to 50, while Chip is whatever level she was when she parted your company in Harbei Grotto. You still can’t control Blitz directly, so bear that in mind going into this fight. Next, head to the Sand Bar, where you’ll find the Curators have also fallen under Yorshk’s sway. This can be a tough fight, as Eve and Klein must face all three Curators and two of Yorshk’s tendrils alone. But if you use everything you’ve got, you can come off triumphant! After saving the Sand Bar, move on to Otecho where Luca is already defending her lab from the invaders. And who else should stop by but your favorite shopkeeper, Shep! She’s put down her accounts book to help defend her home, and will join you and Luca in fending off the Cluster. From there, move on to Tindalos. The Sheepsquatches have likewise been overcome by Yorshk (her power is truly massive) and Eve and Klein must beat some sense back into them! Though once more alone, they’re more than a match for the Sheepstack! Finally, head to Harbei. Even though it is a calamity, take a quick moment to grab the treasure chest Rogue left for you with love letter addressed to someone named Steve. Chests Opened: 94/200. Now you can go help Io. Even with a lack of sleep, she’s ready to defend her town. After you defeat this cluster, the threat is finally ended thanks to the Sunwich Conjuror Eve and her Mog Klein! Now you’re ready to begin your search for Nyx. Also, as a parting gift, Beck gives you a Mantis Tackle, which improves your ability to catch fish. This will come in handy as you progress to new areas with harder to catch fish. A well earned reward for a job well done. Red-Eyed Cluster Attack Recap *Defended Outset against Yorshk’s attack *Io Joined the party *Obtain the Mantis Tackle *Chests Opened: 94/200 *Recommended Level: 53-54 With all of those crises averted, the time has come to track down Nyx. That leg of the journey begins in Part 13, which begins Section 3 of this guide. Category:Gameplay